On My Way
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian is going through the motions at re-opened Babylon yearning for only one thing -Justin. Will he continue to live with his torment or will he do something to change things?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these wonderful characters. No infringement intended.

A/N: Just a little thought I had while I was going through the post series blues. I was having a moment. Hope you like it. =)

On My Way

Brian wondered why he had really re-opened Babylon after the explosion that had forced him to not only accept, but acknowledge his own true reality.

The reality of his love for Justin Taylor.

He had always known he cared about the boy...even at the very beginning.

Then he had thought it had been based on Justin having the tightest and most assuredly the hottest piece of ass it had ever been his pleasure to fuck.

That was a compliment to Justin whether he knew it or not.

Brian had fucked more hot men than he could ever begin to count.

Yet, it was that determined blond headed boy that wouldn't give up that ended up stealing his heart.

How ironic. The "stud of Liberty Avenue" caught by an inexperienced twink.

Now...the boy that had turned the "master" into the best homosexual he could possibly be was gone. Living his dream in New York.

Brian knew all it would take would be one phone call and his Sunshine would return.

Not a day had passed by that he had not been tempted to do so. The nights even more so.

He hated sliding into his bed without Justin next to him.

It was empty.

It was cold.

Now as he looked around Babylon he understood why he was here.

This was in part his home. But, the best part of it was his memories of Justin here.

At the bar. Outside. Most particularly his first glimpse of him under the street lamp. In the backroom. Every fucking where he looked - Justin was present.

He gave a terse nod to Michael and Ben as he headed out...once again on his way home without a trick.

Brian had been pondering a decision for weeks now. To be honest it had occurred to him as soon as Justin was gone.

It was the only solution to resolve the ache in his gut along with the one in his groin as well.

Uncaring it was after midnight he flipped open his phone to dial Ted.

His groggy accountant that had somehow became his business manager; as well as he shuddered to admit - one of his closest friends answered the phone with an incoherent response.

"Rise and shine, Theodore." Brian drawled with purpose.

"Bri, it's going on 1 a.m." Ted bemoaned needlessly.

"Really? Damn...you are good, Schmidt. So that's why I pay you the big bucks." he smirked.

Ted sat up in bed rolling his eyes trying to keep his voice down before he woke up Blake. "Okay, you have my attention, boss. What's so important?"

"Two things, Theodore. This is priority. First thing in the morning." Brian said with all seriousness.

That finally got Ted's complete attention. "Let's hear it."

"I want you to get me the real estate listings on all residential and business properties in New York." Brian said unblinkingly knowing Ted would understand - perhaps better than anyone else would.

Ted smiled and nodded to himself. "Consider it done, Brian. Anything else?"

"Yes." Brian said as he curled his lip under and continued, "Book me on the next flight to New York."

Ending the call Brian smiled a true smile for the first time since Justin had taken the flight that had destroyed his world. Then he murmured a statement of intent. "I'm coming home, Sunshine."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I should be working on other projects... but I was looking at the requests for this one to be continued and decided to give it another look. I hope you enjoy it! I think it's finished this time? Yes, no? Let me know! =)**

**(Chapter 2)**

Brian smiled as he gave the taxi driver the address that would be the destination of his long awaited reunion. They had been apart for six months now, what had seemed like more of a lifetime. No longer would they be separated. Phone calls, as wonderful as they may be were simply not enough. Could never give him the inner peace that could only be derived from basking in the beauty of that sunshine smile.

Fuck, he sounded like a pathetic lesbian - and yet he didn't even care anymore... at least not in regards to Justin.

How had that small little blond package of perfection so painstakingly ensnared him? Even from the very beginning Brian knew Justin was different, had always accepted the reality that the boy was special, that somehow whether together or apart they would always be connected.

And, that had always proven to be the case. Even during the days of the disastrous 'fiddler' fiasco. They had always been connected... always wanted each other. Brian had been too stubborn to go after what he wanted, making Justin come to him, but regardless of how it came about it didn't change how much Brian had yearned for him during that time. A desire and need that was like no other... one that would never be extinguished.

Brian knew without a doubt, Justin Taylor would be the only man he would ever perceive and accept as his partner. Now, it was time to bring them back together again. He couldn't wait to rest his eyes upon his Sunshine, not to mention how he ached to worship that pale and perfect body. Soon very soon, he thought. Eyes unfocused as he watched the bustling traffic, the buildings passing him by, Brian thought back to the phone call he had just made a few hours ago, smiling at Daphne's excitement of what was to come.

________________

__

_"Hey, Daphne... this is Brian..."_

__________________

"Brian, what's up?" Daphne asked in apparent surprise.

"Hmmmm, well something should be very soon," he said with a lusty chuckle.

"Ewwww, Brian. Too much information," she laughed back.

After a slight pause, Brian continued, "Speaking of information, that's precisely why I called. I need some from you and I need you to keep it a secret."

"Of course. What is it?" she asked in confusion, obviously at a loss of what she could possibly do to help Brian.

"I'm about to leave for New York to see Justin. I need the specifics of the apartment he is sharing with your friend..."

"You don't have the address?" she asked in shock.

"Actually, no. I asked Justin not to give it to me. We have been in touch solely by phone," he answered, not revealing how he had made that decision purely as a deterrent from going to Justin, distracting him from his work, accepting the knowledge of Justin's precise location would be entirely too tempting when he was missing him too much.

Without a moment's delay she gave him the address, and provided a brief description of the building and its surroundings. With giddy excitement, she gushed, "Oh this is just great, Brian. Justin is going to be so thrilled. He misses you so much."

"That's the plan, I hope. Remember, this is to be a secret. I don't want Justin knowing of my arrival. I want to surpise him," he told her, smiling as he thought of the expression on Justin's face when he arrived.

Giggling, she agreed, "Not a word from me, Brian... I promise. I get the feeling this is about more than a visit... am I right?"

"You just might be... but I will save that for after I have seen Justin. Thanks for the help, Daphne. I'm sure we will talk soon," Brian answered, as he ended the call.

_

* * *

_

Brian was jolted back to the present just as he arrived at his destination. He looked up at the old brownstone that was his Sunshine's home. Smiling to himself, he thought - his home for now. Brian had every intention of changing that _immediately_. He had a suite booked into a hotel, but that would wait. He needed to see Justin first. Gaze into those beautiful blue eyes, fall into that all encompassing smile... and fuck that perfect body straight into tomorrow.

Opening the door, he virtually vaulted up the steps to reach the number Daphne told him was Justin's. He knocked on the door lightly, waiting with more patience than he would have ever thought possible to be attributed to him - especially in a moment such as this one. With a smirk on his face when the door opened, it quickly fell away in disappointment when it was revealed not to be Justin on the other side.

The young man who answered looked Brian over curiously before asking, "Can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you. Here's 100 dollars, how about you go see a movie or something... " Brian said, as he pulled out a C note from his pocket, waving it into the face of the wide eyed boy.

"I'm Jason - Justin's roommate," he said pocketing the money with a smile. Further adding, "And, I'm assuming you are the legendary Brian Kinney."

"Legendary? It's good to know my reputation extends so far. However, yes... there's only one of me," Brian drawled cockily.

Jason laughed, as he widened the door to invite Brian inside, as he remarked, "It appears the stories I've been told about you are true. Come on in, Mr. Kinney."

"Thank you, Jason... but, please call me Brian. Now... where is he?" Brian asked, looking around anxiously, knowing he was so close to seeing his Sunshine - needing it to be right now.

With a nod he pointed towards a door on the far side of the room. With a smile, he said, "That door leads to Justin's studio. He's working right now; although, I'm quite sure he will welcome an interruption from you."

Brian smiled as he moved quietly, yet quickly to the door, looking over his shoulder to say, "It's up to you if you stay, Jason... but I have a feeling things could get a bit boisterous - quickly."

"Right, well there is a movie I would like to see... and I think I will have some dinner. Don't worry about me... I'll be out until much later," Jason said with a smile, grabbing his coat and keys, slipping out the door without a backward glance.

Brian slowly turned the knob on the door, trying to slip inside undetected for as long as possible... initially just wanting to look at him. Six months had never felt so endless as it did right now. Closing the door softly behind him, Brian leaned against it, his breath catching in his throat at his first sight of Justin after so long... ironically the backside of his blond vision. Eyes devouring his trim form, Brian thought, _and what a backside it is... what it's always been_. Now to wonder if he would even be able to formulate coherent conversation with him without jumping him, here and now. It would be difficult, however he did intend to try.

Clearing his throat, smiling as he watched Justin's back tense in reaction, Brian purred, "Hello, Sunshine."

Justin stumbled, dropping the chalk into the easel tray, not turning around as if frozen in a trancelike state, he whispered, "Snap out of it, Taylor. You're dreaming again. He's not really here."

"Turn around, Justin... "

Slowly, Justin turned around his eyes widening in disbelief as his fell upon what he would forever deem as the 'Face of God'. Shaking his head as if to clear it, his eyes locked upon Brian's soft gaze that seemed to be loving him along with devouring him in one defining moment. Justin slowly smiled a bright smile of supreme radiance that further captivated his unexpected visitor. Stammering out a response, "B-Brian? You're really here? I'm not dreaming?"

"If you are, then we both are, Justin. Now... why don't you come over here and greet me properly... " Brian growled, needing his hands on Justin -_ now_.

There was no more room for talk. All that remained was Justin's flight across the room, hurling himself into Brian's arms, the momentum throwing him against the closed door. Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, broken sobs escaping as he lamented how much he had missed him; his face turned into Brian's neck breathing in the unmistakable scent of Brian Kinney.

Brian groaned as his arms tightened around Justin's waist, hands opening and flexing as they reacquainted themselves with this piece of blond heaven. He began to place wet, open mouthed kisses along Justin's neck as his hands roamed along Justin's back, over the curve of his hips... finally to settle on the luscious mounds of his ass. He sunk his fingers deeply into the flesh, hoisting Justin's legs up to wrap around his waist, nipping at his flesh realizing talk wasn't going to be an option. Not right now. He needed to be buried to the hilt in Justin's tight little ass... and he needed it right now.

With a muffled growl, Brian demanded, "Kiss me, Justin."

In the next moment, as two mouths were reunited, two souls once again reclaimed their mates. Justin ran trembling hands through Brian's hair, as the older man all but ravished his mouth, the hands that swept along Justin's body leaving no doubt he intended to soon ravish his body in turn. Justin had no problem with that whatsoever. The moment that he had dreamt of for six long months had arrived, a moment he was afraid would never happen again, most assuredly not this soon... was now blissfully here.

As soon as he left Pittsburgh he knew this life wasn't what he wanted. Nothing was a life without Brian. Anything less was merely an empty shell. If Brian was here just for a fix, Justin didn't think he could bear it. Before they progressed any further he had to know Brian's intentions... and he had to find out fast. Now that Brian's tongue was relearning every nuance inside of Justin's mouth, the time for rational thought would be quickly evaporating.

Forcing himself to pull his lips and body free from Brian's dominating possession, Justin whispered, "Brian... wait."

Pulling back as erratic breaths escaped his lips, Brian's eyes glazing over with lust, he demanded to know, "What's wrong, Justin? Isn't this what you want?"

"Yes, of course, it is. I want you more than anything. I always have. I just need to know - are you just passing through? Will I have to live through the pain of losing you yet again?" Justin asked, with tears brimming in his eyes.

Brian curled his lip under, smiling at Justin softly... intently before whispering, "You silly little twat. I didn't come here for a piece of your ass, although I hope to have that too, sooner rather than later. I came here because I couldn't stand it without you any longer."

"You came to take me home?"

"Not exactly, Sunshine. I came in the hopes of building a new life with you here."

Frowning in confusion, Justin asked, "What about Kinnetik?"

"Ted has been telling me for the past year I still need to spend more money. Now, I've found the perfect solution. I'm planning on extending my operation to New York. I will still need to travel to Pittsburgh, but for the most part my staff can handle it, at least until I get everything running smoothly here. I don't delude myself that it won't be a great deal of work... it will be, but it's what I want to do... most of all, I want to be with you," Brian said as his eyes flickered, showing the depth of his feelings to Justin.

Positively beaming, Justin murmured, "You really mean it. You came here for me..."

"I'm not doing this just because I want you, Sunshine. I'm doing this because I love you. I thought we had more than established my feelings for you back in Pittsburgh, but I see a demonstration is in order. Reach into my pocket, Justin," Brian told him.

Looking up at him curiously, Justin reached inside to pull out the familiar velvet box Justin had feared never to see again. Opening it, he looked at the matching rings incredulously, barely breathing out a response, "I can't believe you still have them, Brian. Why are you showing them to me now?"

Brian did something neither of them expected in a million years, a humbling act of selfless and romantic love. He went down upon one knee, looking up at Justin with his heart pouring out of his eyes, "Let's try this again, Sunshine. This time in a more ridiculously romantic fashion to please my Prince. Justin Taylor, will you marry me?"

"You are utterly amazing, Brian. You have knocked me off of my feet from the first moment we met and you only keep doing so more and more as the years go by. My life has been empty without you in it. In all honesty, I'm not sure how much longer I would have lasted here before I had to return home," Justin admitted, looking down at the man he loved more than anything in the world.

Pulling his lips under, smiling up at him, Brian whispered, "You didn't answer my question, Justin. I will stay right in this spot until you do."

"Get up, you silly fool. Yes, of course. I will marry you. Today, tomorrow, next week... whenever you say," Justin said, tears pricking the back of his eyes.

Brian stood to his feet, hauling Justin tightly into his arms, kissing him deeply, locking his hands snugly behind him, pulling him flush against him. At last pulling free to look into the eyes of the blond that he adored, "Not next week, but soon. I don't want to wait for long."

"In regards to your expansion. You don't have to do that. I will go home with you tomorrow, if you like. I can create art anywhere, and if I'm truly that talented... they will come to me," Justin offered, knowing his best career opportunities resided in New York, but realized the only thing that mattered was being with Brian, the man he had always loved. The one he would always love.

Resting his head upon Justin's, breathing him in deeply, he answered, "This is the perfect solution for us. Expansion will be good for me, staying in New York will be good for you. When I need to travel to Pittsburgh you can accompany me and we won't need to be apart. You can visit with your family and friends... everyone wins. I will start looking for a place to live tomorrow... but, for now I have a hotel suite booked. I would really like it if you were to pack a bag and come with me."

"There is no other place I would rather be, Brian. Wherever you are is exactly where I want to be. I love you, Brian," Justin told him, stretching up to kiss him, brushing his quickly hardening body against Brian's, wanting nothing more than to feel all of him... now.

With a needful groan, Brian disengaged Justin's hands from his all too hungry body, pushing him to a safer distance. With a playful reprimand saying, "Enough of that, little twat. At least until I get you back to my hotel... but once we are, I am going to fuck your ass into sweet oblivion. Now get moving, Sunshine. We have some catching up to do... and my appetite is ravenous."

Playfully, Justin brushed against Brian as he moved to pack his bag, managing to lightly run his fingertips along the surging cock that ached to plow and plunder, winking at Brian mischievously as he teased, "You're not the only one with the appetite, Mr. Kinney. Five minutes, and we can be off... and then I'm all yours."

"You always have been, Sunshine... and you always will be."


End file.
